


Young at love, saps.

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Middle-Aged Men Porn, Sarcasm, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, penis pump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sam and Bucky have been married going on twelve years, it doesn't change a thing in how they love each other. Even if it sometimes takes them a little longer to get there.Sambucky Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: “Free Space”Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Fill, C1: “Kink: Anal Sex”(BINGO!)Rarekinks Bingo 2019 Fill, I4: “Prostate Orgasm”Fandom Bingo 2019 Fill, B1: “No Powers AU”





	Young at love, saps.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).

> And for day 2 I give you, SAMBUCKY 😍 my new obsession, totally thanks to my amazing friend and relentless beta Betheflame ans I hope I did this pairing justice. I hope you enjoy!

Everything was pitch black. That was rather the point, Sam's helpful brain provided - he couldn't see. A silk scarf, black too, folded on itself so it wouldn't let any light pass, served as his blindfold, knotted at the back of his head. 

He couldn't help the way his eyes still moved under the fabric, trying to see, trying to adjust, trying to grasp the idea that he really couldn't see. For now at least, as long Bucky was happy with it, unless he safeworded out.

Sam felt good though, too good to consider speaking that word and enacting the escape route. He'd been toying with the idea of trying this for a while by the time he brought it up to his husband and, well, to say Bucky had been enthusiastic was to put it mildly. He really shouldn't have broached the subject for the first time in the diner. The public of it all was … ill-advised.

But what was done was done. And if they'd had to retreat to the bathroom to take care of special needs, well, no one had to know. Age really was just a number sometimes.

Now though, Sam held his breath as he tried to locate Bucky without seeing him. He thought he could hear him breathe somewhere on the left, but the man had purposefully not joined him on the bed yet. 

Sam didn't know if Bucky was naked like he was, or fully clothed, or what. He didn't even know if he'd kept the prosthetic on. He groaned, his patience wearing thin.

"Anytime Buck, anytime." 

A short laugh, no answer. 

Or rather, no verbal answer. The distinct sound of a pump being turned on, then turned off, and on again and… was all the answer Bucky gave him. 

"Fucking tease."

"Language,  _ Captain _ ." 

The pump was turned off again, and probably dumped on the bed because the fabric of the sheets - the new ikea ones they got the week before - rustled a bit, moving just an inch or so by Sam's feet. 

"What do you want?" Bucky asked and if Sam thought his voice sounded a bit ragged, the slick noises, also very easily recognizable, of Bucky's fist sliding on his cock, was explanation enough.

"For you to get on with it? Before I'm sixty?"

"Sixty? Wasn't that yesterday?" 

The snicker, the fucking snicker in his voice. 

Sam sat up, grateful he hadn't asked to be bound too, for this first time. 

"I swear to God--"

"Shh," Bucky laughed but finally got on the bed and,  _ oh fuck yes _ , straddled Sam before pushing him back to lie down. "I said,  _ what _ do you want?" 

Sam didn't have to think twice, never did, and for some reason, the blindfold was making it even easier to get to the point where he could say it without feeling his cheeks warm up too badly.

"Use me, ride me, take everything from me, babe." 

His voice was breathy, needy already, mere minutes after they'd gotten started, but Bucky gasped, which signaled to Sam that his husband was as aroused as he was; to picture the way he'd be biting his lips from pink to a wet red that Sam wanted to devour; to re-create the way he'd be tugging on his cock, strong, too strong to allow himself to come, but good, so good that precum would ooze from the tip of his pumped cock. 

Sam felt the way Bucky leaned closer by his thighs closing in on his sides more strongly, by the length of his dick coming to tap against his stomach and finally, by the way he crashed their lips together. Sam's legs drew up on the bed, bending at the knees to get a better grasp of Bucky's body as if on reflex. The meat of Bucky's ass squished against the fleshiest part of his thighs and damn did he  _ want _ . 

Bucky's lips were demanding, harsh and full of teeth and spit alike, taking from Sam just how he'd asked. One of the man's hands came to angle Sam's head too, cupping the back of his neck while the other -  _ ah, prosthetic on  _ \- inched towards Sam's nipples.

_ Fuck yes. _

They both knew it'd take a minute before Sam could get fully hard; it didn't faze them, they had plenty they could do. 

And so Bucky got started. 

Sam had heard all kinds of things about how depriving oneself of a sense as fundamental as sight would enhance his experience of sex and he quickly discovered that, yes, yes it absolutely did.

Bucky grazed his nails down the side of Sam’s neck and  _ down _ ,  _ down _ ,  _ down _ , until he could scratch all around his right nipple. It wasn't so much burning as it was tickling, the touch soft, but insistent. His areola became Sam's single point of focus, his body deadstill, save for the minute jerks of his hips when Bucky planted his nails just a touch harder.

He could hear his own breathing, and Bucky's, both labored, as though suspended, expecting, and yet fully involved in their actions. A sharp pinch. Sam moaned, surprised and again, longer, when Bucky did it again only to plaster himself to Sam's chest and suck at the abused nipple. 

First he suckled, softly, then bit down harder than Sam thought he would, perfectly timed with Bucky grinding his ass down. 

Sam's mouth dropped open and his hands searched for Bucky's head blindly. He sighed when he found it, immediately starting to thread in the length of his husband's hair, petting more than pulling, trying to picture the gray that had started to make its way into the jet black just a few years back.

Bucky switched to Sam’s left nipple, licking a hot stripe from one to the other before he started anew. 

"Oh  _ fuck _ , feel that?" Sam bucked his hips, pushing his thighs against Bucky's ass and jostling the man's mouth off this nipple from the force of the moan Bucky gave in answer.

Sam didn't want to regret having asked for a blindfold but in this precise moment it was hard not to - Bucky's face never failed to twist in a pleasure so intense it resembled pain when he was reminded of just how much effect he had on Sam and missing <i>that</i> was a difficult concession to make. 

"Kiss me," Sam asked, wanting to feel, to recreate the image of Bucky's mouth, opened on a gasp, all against his own lips. And when Bucky went and pushed their lips together a little messily, only barely meeting his target, Sam pushed his hips up again. is cock, now rapidly hardening, brushed between Bucky’s cheeks. It was his turn to tease but it felt too good for his husband to complain - the encounter of the man's hole with the tip of Sam's cock. "Like that, baby? Hm?"

Sam couldn't contain his own moans when Bucky took his hands, placed them on his hips and encouraged Sam to push him down just as he grinded down himself. 

From his hands on Bucky's hips, meatier than they'd once been now that he was fully retired, to Bucky's thighs pressing shakily at his side, to their pelvises dancing together, Sam stopped trying to control the sounds he made. His brow was stuck frowning with each wave of pleasure, the friction between their bodies so good he was starting to worry about his ability not to orgasm before they'd managed to reach the next step. 

With age, penetration wasn't as much of a feature in their sex life anymore, it was a lot of work every time, but today, Sam desperately wanted to be inside his husband. Good thing that it seemed they were very much on the same page - Bucky suddenly let go of his handle on Sam's shoulders, raised to his knees and disappeared completely.

"J?" Sam moved his head from one side to the other like it would help him figure out where Bucky was, but Bucky just shushed him gently.

"Just grabbin' the lube,"

It didn't take long before Bucky was back. The bed dipped at Sam's side, Bucky laying down he figured, and then again when he rolled closer, until he had one very solid thigh splayed on his own and Bucky mouthing at his neck. Sam panted with each lick of Bucky's tongue over his fiery tongue and that was enough.

"Fuck it," he said, the only warning Bucky got before Sam raised his hand and took his blindfold off, discarding it wherever. He blinked a few times to adjust to the low light bathing their bedroom. Sam grinned at the look on Bucky’s face, his cheeks pink as his chest rose and fell rapidly with his labored breathing. He’d already slicked his fingers and he winked at Sam just as he reached around and,  _ fuck _ , started fingering himself right there. 

“Cheater,” Bucky said, laughter and lust battling in the cracks of his voice. 

“You’re too pretty to miss.” Sam answered simply, guiding Bucky’s jaw up, away from his neck so he could kiss him again. His eyelids fluttered closed again but this time he knew it would only be a minute, just long enough to gorge himself on the feeling on Bucky’s uncoordinated tongue as he pushed a finger up his own hole, just long enough to get used to seeing him again, in all his glory. “I wanna be inside you so bad, sweetheart, so bad.” 

Sam Wilson thought he sobbed pretty rarely. He also thought he could forgive himself in this instance - getting his wish granted and having his cock fully sheathed in the tight heat of his husband’s ass was enough to abandon all consideration of ridicule, had to be. 

“Oh yeah, like that, baby, come on, get it, take it,” Sam’s hips bucked of their own accord, his thighs burning as he thrust up and and let up and thrust up, and let up and again, all the while Bucky followed his rhythm with his hands pushing on Sam’s pecs for balance. 

Bucky didn’t talk much when they got to that point, generally, he moaned though, he cried, he panted, he gave Sam a symphony of his pleasure to record and play whenever. A high-pitched melody that made Sam’s dick throb and jerk inside him without fail. 

“Love you, love you so much… fuck, fuck yeah,” Sam reached up, aiming for Bucky’s prostate, his hold on his husband’s hips just that side of bruising that Bucky releashed and the cries he gave every time Sam hit dead center,  _ Lord help him _ . 

When Sam thought he was ready, hanging from a thread or less to the cliff he’d go down and into climax, he reached down, stroking the other man’s cock, too lightly to do much else than make Bucky moan just a tad harder, and unclasped his leather ring. 

“Come with me, princess, come with me,” Sam said, and repeated. He dislodged Bucky’s hands to bring him down and wound his arms around his back, Bucky’s face stuck in his neck, his mouth panting in his ear, and he let go - he thrust relentlessly, snapping his hips and bringing out the loudest sounds of slapping skin and slick lube and ragged breathing.

Sam groaned when his orgasm finished its build-up and swept him off his feet - he chased it, still thrusting as he climaxed inside Bucky and felt his husband’s release spurting in long stripes between their two chests. Bucky’s legs trembled and he whined, his hands searching for an anchor on Sam’s hip or shoulder, or hair. 

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” Sam whispered, still panting, caressing the other man’s back and ass, squeezing his arms around him. “So good, baby, fuck.”

They stayed like that some more before Bucky decided to move, not too far - just sliding off onto his side next to Sam. They gazed into each other’s eyes like they usually did, like they both needed to do; to drink up in the feelings and sensations and love and everything that passed between them after sex, when their vision was glazed with the remnants of lust and the overwhelming wave of tenderness and affection that washed over them both. Neither of their hearts often felt quite as full as in those moments.

And Sam said as much, grinning, “The sappiness is all over me, babe.”

“I know, I can see it in your eyes.” Bucky smiled softly too, “So, the blindfold?”

“Ugh,” Sam considered, “Not for me, gotta see your pretty face when I make you moan. No way around it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow shall be a Stony day!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
